Akantor Guides
'Great Sword Guide by Darkrathalos' Like what vesuvius so wisely said "WHAT, why would you want to use a Great Sword against HIM!'. I could agree no less. However, it is still possible and it a a really good choice even. Take into account the high damage a great sword can do and the blocking abilities, but i digress. All you people want to know is how to send Akantor back to where he came from so here you go. After the cinematic, there are 3 possible move Akantor can use against you: Wind tunnel, charge and dig. If he does his wind tunnel, you should have sufficient time to dodge away. If he digs, start running in any direction with a large space and when you see the earth shake, Panic dive! (those spikes hurt!). If he charges, look at his mouth. In the unlikely even where by the mouth is not opened wide, you can simply ignore him as it will deal no damage to you. However, If his jaw is open like a gaping hole, you can either block with your greatsword (recommended) or you can attempt to dodge. HOW? Run towards him at an angle of about 40 degrees to the left or right of him. The moment you see him front paws near you, panic dive. WHY? His charge is homing and coupled with his size, makes it hard to dodge. by simply panic diving, you would still get hit by either his tail or body. I found out that if you angle away, the tail will not hit you! I tried this and it has always worked for me. You can use this method on all his charges. After this, its just a matter of using your un-sheathing attack and maybe chaining it with 1 or 2 more times. Never get greedy with charges as it may not give you sufficient time to get away from him. Here is a list of his attack and what i recommend you to do Charge (the damaging one) : successfully dodge or block it and this will put you behind the Akantor. Then take a couple of hits and roll away before he faces you. Charge ( no damage) : Do anything you like. But i recommend a couple of hits on the tail Tail sweep : you can choose to run away but its better if you rush to his face and do a charge attack. second charge should be enough but i think you can risk a third charge. You can also attack his tail after that attack Dig : Start running away and panic dive. When he surfaces, there will be a moment of quake (he's front paws will hit the ground and there will be a quake). After the quake, take some spare hits on the tail and get out of the way the moment he turns. Wind tunnel : You can throw a sonic bomb into his mouth before he fires. Or you can hit him in the tail. But i recommend you to give a full charge on either of his paws (you have to time it right because after his wind tunnel, his paws will lift up a bit and move forward. This may cause your full charge to miss. Uppercut Shovel ( he throws his head up in the air) : Use a charge attack (stop at second charge) on either of his paws. Standing roar : run away from him. The game engine works this way. The random spewing fire will spawn in a radius around him and the distance is determined by where Akantor's target (hunter or felyne) is. So as long as you run away from him, you wont run the risk of getting hit and the radius of that attack will be at the place you were last standing at the moment akantor releases the attack. I know you guys are a bit confused so let me elaborate. Imagine an Akantor and the hunter is standing 20 meters away from him. Now draw a circle around Akantor with the circle radius of 20 meters ( 40 meters in diameter ). Now, the spawning fire will spawn anywhere along this circle line. NOTE: I figured this out myself so i am unsure whether it is true> So far, my observations tells me its true but you can never be sure :) Body slam : wait for the quake to end and then either attack his face or paws. If you were behind him, then wait for the tail to slam down before attacking the tail. Hit me stance : do whatever you want. but i suggest contributing the attack to parts that are not broken yet ( Two fang, Two claws,Tail ) Forward bite : you will notice that his paws will move forward when he does this attack. that movement will damage you so wait for the paws to move before using an un-sheathing attack on it. You can also use flash bombs to score a few spare hits. Flash bombs flashes him for only 3 seconds but in this 3 seconds, none of his attack will be unleashed so you can freely and safely attack him. As for recommendations, I suggest using the weapon :Blushing dame for its dragon element and reasonable raw.. As for armor, I wore full tigrex S Hope this guide has helped you ( this is my first guide) . For any questions you can e-mail me at triplebjus@yahoo.com.sg. -Written by Darkrathalos Hammer Guide Well hello there fellow hunters, while hammering Akantor may not be the best idea, it sure is a really fun way to fight him. Anyway hammers I would really recommend using when fighting him is DCB (Diablo Chaos Broker), it's power and speed to beat him is unmatched in my experience, I can solo him in around 17 minutes without flashbombs. As for armor skills, Reckless Abandon +1 is HIGHLY RECOMMEND (if you are using DCB, if not than it's perfectly fine not to) , plus any other offensive skill is also great, especially Artisan. Now, if you have Artisan, it's best to stay in White Sharpness, if not than staying in blue sharpness should also help. What we want is to attack and knock him out as best as we can while watching out for his attacks and the lava when he roars or when he's using his dig attack. When you DO knock him out, do TWO triple pounds on his face and ALWAYS back out if he's not in rage, or he'll roar at you if he does go into rage. The best time to triple pound his face is when he's doing his tail whip, after his body slam, after you stagger his face, or best of all, when he's taunting. Other than that it's safer (note, SAFER) to slowly super pound him or do the single pound on his face. You CAN golfswing his face when he's turning to face you after he charges if you time it right, but he can hit you back, so it's a gamble if you want to do it . Do take note that you shouldn't forget to take both his claws off sometime during the fight. Should one of his claws gets broken, he will fall to the ground and now you have two choices. If you can attack his face, then triple pound it if not, attacking his back or his front leg should also suffice. The best time attack his front legs is when he's going to throw rocks at you, when he's doing his sound wave attack, or when he's taunting. '- Written By Vesuvius' Hope this guide helps and if you any comments or questions whatsoever, then leave a quote at the comments in Vesuvius. Great Sword Guide Techniquely, some people will say 'WHAT, why would you want to use a Great Sword against HIM!', yes I know it's a bit crazy to use a Great Sword against him but it's still doable (trust me, it wasn't the best idea but it's still fun). Using Any strong Great Sword should do (I used True Dragon's Jaw) and some useful skills to use are Reckless Abandon and Artisan skill combo. When using Great Swords against him, don't get to greedy using the 3rd charge, it can potentially put you in a dangerous spot if you don't pay attention when attacking. It is best sometimes to just use the 1st or 2nd charge then back out, or just do a hit and run tactic if you can't charge your attack. IF you are planning to use the 3rd charge, the best time to use it when he's not in rage is when he's trying to beam you, after he body slams (watch out for the quake), after he roars (if you position yourself well), when he's doing his tail whip, or when he's taunting at you. IF he's in rage, than just do the 1st charge or a two hit combo than run and you should be safe (note, SHOULD be safe, sometimes you may get hit). You CAN do a full charge to his face when he's turning to face you after he charges if you time it right, but he can attack you back, so its a gamble should you decide to do it . You can take your chances by attacking his stomach with a full charge then attack and do a full charge again, but this can be dangerous should he decide to body slam you (you can block but sometimes you may not have enough time to do so). When he falls after you break either of his claws, that's a full charge to his oversized tusk if not, then do a full charge on his legs so you can topple him again :). Should his tail get cut off, you can do a full charge to his head and then run but don't forget, you still need to carve his tail (it's best to carve it AFTER you carve HIM). '- Written By Vesuvius' Hope this guide helps and if you any comments or questions whatsoever, then leave a quote at the comments in Vesuvius. Hunting Horn Guide Preparation: For those who are bards who have mastered the Hunting Horns, this is your guide to killing this thing to achieve your last Hunting Horns mastery. Here we go, first you need: Hunting Horn: *'War Conga' *'Gold Recorder' Once you've prepared your items and the according Hunting Horn I've selected, you are ready to take on this Black Armageddon Fight: After the boring yet entertaining cinematic, first of all use the following techniques to buy yourself some time: *Throw your Flash Bomb while Akantor charges with his mouth wide-open *Simple and easy, back out of the way while he is underground. *Kinda rare but still, back out of the way while Akantor charges at you without his mouth wide-open. After you've bought yourself some time, you must drift your speed up(it's very important) and you can also Boost yourself up with the following notes but it's Optional. After this, start swinging your Hunting Horn onto Akantor but before you do, you must know where he is open for attacks so the list may help you: *When Akantor does the Short Pseudowyvern Bite, immediately roll out of the way and Super Pound it. *When Akantor does the Shovel upheaval, stay to his right or left then you Super Pound it *If Akantor does a Tail swing, either stay in front of Akantor or be far from it's back. This is where you can time your Super Pound when you're far away from Akantor's Back, so if you aren't, either Super Pound it twice or Swing your Hunting Horn on Akantor's Head. *When Akantor does a Body Slam, immediately back out of the way and Super Pound on Akantor's Head *When Akantor Roars, immediately stay far from Akantor's front then Super Pound Akantor's Head on his left because there's a chance that the lava may rupture from it's right. *When Akantor shoots out the Wind Tunnel, either swing your Hunting Horn on Akantor's Arms or wait it out then Super Pound Akantor's Head. *Once Akantor surfaces, be abit far from Akantor's front and then Super Pound his head. This is risky depending on your outcome because Akantor can instantly blow you out with it's dreaded Wind Tunnel. After you do the following things on the list above, you will find that you've killed him so carve him and start farming him for his "Fabled Akantor Bow". —''Written by Harith hunter 11:38, 6 November 2008 (UTC)'' Light Bowgun Guide (MHFU/MHP2G) *Weapon: Profusion *Armors: Tigrex S/Monoblos S/Dark Akantor *Items: Mega, and normal potions 10X, Ancient potion, Max potion 2X, Mega nutrients and Dragon toadstools (to combine Max potions) Armourskins and Demondrugs (optional), Cooling drinks 5X, Farcaster, Flash bombs 5X *Ammo: ClustLV2, Wyvern claws 50X and small bonehusks 50X (to combine ClustLV2) PierceLV1 60X, Wyvern fangs 99X and huskberrys 99X (to combine PierceLV2), PierceLV2 60X * When you start the Quest, drink Cooling drink and then drink Ancient potion. If Akantor Charges, throw flash bomb to Akantors face. Its Blind something around 4sec. If Akantor dives to lava, run, run as fast as you can somewhere. Start shooting Akantor. Shoot, shoot and shoot to Akantors Head, Back and Legs. You are lucky if you kill Akantor. It takes something around 25-40 min (if you have luck). -Written by Teen rex (My first guide) Light Bowgun Guide for the "Lone Wolf" I've played my whole career of Monster hunter freedom by my self, From games "MHF, MHF2, and MHFU" And am ninety percent of the time under equiped for the job at hand, this is for others like me. How to get the job done with lesser equipment. *The Weapon of Choice: Profusion Although it has terrible affinity it has unbeatable power, Next to a G class Bowgun that is. It has a Fast reload time, A defense bonus of 12,(YOUR GONNA NEED IT!). And the Rapid fire ability of both Pellet S Lv1 and Pierce S Lv2(Those new to bowguns for the sole purpose of Akantor, Rapid fire means you can fire multiple rounds and still only use one shell!!!)Which is great against something with Uber health, Like Akantor... The Bowgun itself is not too difficult to obtain Solo, Don't worry, The Silver and Gold Rathalos and Rathians become predictable after a while. *Armors: (Helmet) Skull Face, (The Rest) Kut-ku D mail, with 3 Celebrity Jewels in any slots. The advantage is that Kut-ku D is fairly easy to obtain Armor, as is the Celebrity Jewels, since they need low ranked items to be created. With this combination of Armor and jewels it will activate a skill called "Reckless Abandon" for those of you hunters who aren't quite up to par on what skills do what, As I fall under this category... "Reckless Abandon" will increase your "Affinity skill" meaning as I'm sure you all know, you'll be more likely to do more damage,(with high affinity) or less damage(with low affinity). Now! with profusion having an affinity of -15% you won't beat Akantor, but with "Reckless Abandon" +3 you'll now have +15% affinity! this will give you the extra luck Teen rex was talking about. It's also best to bring the "Armor lvl" of all your armor as high as you can afford before hand. As for the empty slots fill them with what ever jewels you wish for a better performance. *Items: Now! on to the fun part... not really, Your gonna need... x10 Potion, x10 Mega Potion, x5 Flash Bomb, x2 Max potion, x1 Farcaster, x5 Cool Drinks, x4-6 Well-Done Steaks, x1 Ancient poiton, x5 Mega Nutrients, and x5 Dragon Toadstool (For making more Max Potions) x10 Flash Bugs, and x10 bomb material, (For making more Flash Bombs) for when he charges! x30 Pin Tuna, and x30 Huskberry, (To make more Pierce S Lv2) your rapid fire ammo! *Optional Items: These Items Are not required but will greatly increase your chances at winning! Book of Combos 1,2,3,4,5 (These as I'm sure you know increase your chance at a combinations success) Power Charm, and Power Talon (pwr tln can be made by combining pwr charm and Lao-Shan Claw) Armor Charm, and Armor Talon (arm tln can be made by combining arm charm and Lao-Shan Claw) ^With these four Amulets you will gain significantly more "Attack" and "Defense" they are passive and by just having them on you, they will be active. x50 Wyvern Claws, and x50 Small Bone Husk (To create clust S Lv2 For shelling Akantor back to the hole he crawled out of!!! Remember! Profusion can hold 2 Clust S Lv2 at once. Some Paint balls if want to track his location. but how can you not see something that big! And a "Felyne kitchen Skill" Not really an item but just as important! if you have the right chiefs in your kitchen, And you'll need 5 active chiefs to have the meal produce the highest results as possible!!! Ingredient One: ... Vegetable Example vegies: Demon Shroom or King Truffle, really anything thats a vegitable. Ingredient Two: ... Meat Example meat: Dragon Head or Dragon Tail, really anything that's meat. This will give you 140 for Health and negate that -health from the Kut-ku armor, And a slight boost to your Attack! *Ammo: Piercing Shots are going to be your best friend here! x99 Pierce S lv 1, x60 Pierce S Lv 2, x60 Pierce S Lv 3, x99 Normal S Lv 3, *Optional Ammo: x3 Clust S Lv 1 and 2 Note: Profusion can hold 2 bullets of this shot at a time! x9 Craig S Lv 1 and 2 Note: Profusion can hold 2 bullets of this shot at a time! Now! onto the actual Guide! STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION... Rather Simple and Brief Longsword Guide Me and friends found a great way to take the Akantor down with minimal damage. Stand under him! basically get under him and go mental you only need to watch out for: Body Slam- If you are close enough to his tail then you will take minimal damage because you are hit by his tail and not his body Roar- If you can Spirit gauge his legs it will usually stun him Charge- Not much you can do here but if the tail is off you can dive out the way And Finally The Dig Attack- He can hit you when he digs down if you are to far forwards, when he's underground the same tactic applies as always, RUN LIKE A HEADLESS KUT-KU!! Other than these moves none of them can hit you. If you hit right near the back you can break his chest and cut off his tail. Also you can knock him down really easily if you go for his back legs. This does it for us in 10-15 minutes (20-25 if you solo)breaking everything (when he falls over spirit gauge his tusks)As a plus if there a more of you with really strong dragon LS (Smolder or Knockout) you can lock him into always falling over as soon as he gets up. Hope this helps in any way Riku 1 19:29, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Gunnner Guide Best weapon is using a Lamp Gun G which has both Dragon S and Thunder S. You could also use the Shakalaka Gun G however it cannot be equipped with Thunder S. Also bring along small and Large Barrel Bomb as well as the components of LBB. Same technique is used using the blades: when roaring or charging use the flash bomb. Only once the Akantor is stunned immediately run towards it's stomach then place two LBB and a single SBM. Using the Crags or Clust first target its face to destroy it's fangs. Then proceed using Dragon S the finally with Thunder S. You could also put it to sleep using 8-10 bullets of Sleep S Lvl 2. to make the bombs more effective. Although this can only be done once since both mix and bullet will be used for the sleep attack. Using the Light and Heavy Bow guns would require a lot of patience. Just be sure to bring a lot of potion, megapotions, max potions and their mix. -'Demi-God' . Longsword Guide by Ianskie :Items To Bring: *Book Of Combo 1 *Book Of Combo 2 *x10 Potion *x10 Mega Potion *x5 Cool Drink *x2 Max potion *x10 Herb(Combine with Blue Mushroom to create Potion) *x10 Blue Mushroom *x10 Armor seeds *x10 Power seeds *x5 Bitter Bug(Combine with IC to create Cool Drinks) *x5 Ice Crystals *x10 Honey(Combine with Potion to create Mega P.) *x5 Flash Bomb *x10 Flash Bug(Combine with BM to create Flash Bomb) *x10 Bomb material This is the best weapon to use against Akantor because it is easy to use and very powerful. You can defeat Akantor using Fire Dragon Sword but it is better to have Smolder Dragon sword. At first he may charge for you or dig(more chance of charging than digging).When he charges Towards you wait for the right timing for throwing the flash bomb(be sure when he is stunned you can attack a part of him). His Charge is almost Impossible to doge if a newbie even if you use the jump that causes you to be invulnerable for a period of time because his back feet will hit you that's why you use flash bomb at first. Remember to always hit it's legs so that it will fall down and also remember when it falls down attacks its back(spikes) so that in the reward you will get its spikes(most high priced piece of Akantor). After breaking its to claws try to focus on it's tail and cut it off to lessen the area of it's tail swipe attack and don't carve it yet and wait for the Akantor to die before carving it. Also try to hit its Face to break it's Fangs(2 fangs can be broken).When you think your in Trouble Always use Flash Bomb to stun it for at least for 3 seconds then heal or sharpen... When akantor body slams wait for him to hit the ground, that is the perfect time to attack his feet. When Akantor Digs and goes Under Ground And The land around you starts shaking Dodge by Jumping, if he hits you when he goes up use armor seed because his attack causes defense Decrease when you use armor seed your defense goes back to normal. When he uses wind Tunnel Hit his feet to give some damage don't use Sonic Bomb on his head when he uses Wind Tunnel If your not sure that You can do it cause it can kill you if it doesn't work. Always use Flash Bombs to Stun him for some Time and attack him all that you can. =OTHER= Basically, this is how me and my friend do this is: Get a friend, make sure you both know the Akantors moves and attacks - like all other enemies. Just anticipate the attacks - and as he does them, hack away at the claws and tail at every given chance. If like me, u use the Smolder Dragonsword, try to dive away from the charges, if you use a great sword, BLOCK!. Flashes last about 4seconds - so do this as he charges and barrel bombs his ass!. Watch out for the lava from the floor and the Akantor in general when he is in RAGE MODE. All you gotta do is hack away - use full charged swings and fill the katana gauge. Roll away and block to defend yourself. WE TOOK HIM DOWN IN ABOUT 35MINS ... THIS IS PROBABLY VERY SLOW BUT IT WORKED, TWICE IN A ROW (till we ran out of honey and stuff) ALSO, WE STILL HAD QUITE A FEW POTIONS AND ALL ANCIENT POTIONS LEFT - NO DEATHS. . These are the items we used: Potion x10, Max Potion x2, Ancient Potion, Whetstones x20, Flash Bombs x5, Mega Armorskin + Demondrug x1 each, Gourmet Fish (as many as), Herb x10, Mega Potion x10, Blue Mushroom x10, Honey x10, Mega/Power Juice (as many as), Imunizer x2, Kelbi Horn x2, Combo Books 1 2 3 4, Farcaster, Cool Drinks x5, Large Barrel bombs x3 LBB+ x2 and Small Barrel Bombs, Scatterfish x3. . Equipment: I use - Full Tigrex S (upgraded to about 70 defense each peice) and the Smolder Dragonsword. My friend used - Full Gold Rathian Armour (upgraded to about 80 defense) and the Dragonslayer. . So, when taking damage, use mega potions first - or max if u lose a LOT of heath. then combine the honey with the 10 potions - then after that, make potions from the herbs and blue mushies. The imunizer and kelbi horn are for emergency ancient potions. Take the mega armorskin and demondrug at the start. when you used the barrel bomb+'s, combine the large wit the scatterfish to make more. Drink the mega/power juices when you lose 2 stamina bars. Sorry I would like to add, always watch out for the terrain around you when you fight him.The bad way to get killed is to get cornered and die due to lack of running space,especially when he charge and tail swing.So I dun recommend you to fight in the center of the map where there are lava flows which block u(Thank the makers they did nt let the lava flows deplete ur life).Fight him at the sides of the maps.With this I wish good luck -far_hunted Akantor Guide by Ridleybear379 FIRST OF ALL!!!!! we would not recommend using a bow or bowgun. TXT GUIDE by Aquagon(Dark_Hunter in SoC and GameFaQ's) As Akantor Charge you like Tigrex, throw a flash bomb, go directly to its stomach, hit it. If you have: Crimson Lotus blades Dual Dragon Ultimus Gun Chariot or Azure Ogre Sword sword, you are in an advantage. Once it roars, shield your self, if you don't have a shield, Better take a hit or if you're far, go run faster and Further If you have High Grade Earplugs, you don't have to worry yourself. Remember, Watch out for the lava plumes when Akantor is roaring. The best way to kill Akantor is to use Smolder Dragonsword and take it's first tusk off and then aim for it's claws. Once 1 tusk and both claws are off focus on its final tusk and after the 2nd tusk is off take off the tail. Once that's off keep hitting it's hind legs and that will topple it over and every time it's on the ground you can hit it's back to take off the spikes (the fencing ability or ESP is good for this) and then it's pretty much dead! Videos Ktarf0OaefA m669iry7TlM _TQt4_cuXX4 tsok6QtjFkY